


Une fine équipe de bras cassés

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot Collection, does that remind you of anything, i've got a dirty mind, my fandom has canon crossdressing, stupid accidents, visual innuendo, wtf are we hearing?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots sur l'équipe Mustang, gen mais à tendance crackée et avec parfois des blagues slashesques, et puis un peut d'het aussi.<br/>1er volet : Une fête et une histoire de lapins. 2ème : Tache d'huile. 3ème : Casse-croûte suggestif. 4ème : Trois boulets de retour du désert. 5ème : Où le Colonel s'est dégotté une nouvelle copine qui fait travailler dur l'imagination de ses hommes. 6ème : Vous vous souvenez de l'épisode où Roy et Riza ont forcé Havoc et Fuery à prendre leurs places respectives ? 7ème : Une démonstration de force qui manque de mal tourner. 8ème : Allez on profite d'une permission, on fait la fête et on se dégotte des filles à draguer. 9ème : Comment ça un crayon dans le nez ? 10ème : Une nuit et un matin mémorables pour Roy. <br/>11ème : Une véritable tragédie !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaud lapin !

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des traces sur les vitres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390621) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Havoc et Fury, Une histoire à suivre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379447) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Cute Cheerful Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690095) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'équivalent local de la fête de Pâques ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chaud lapin !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** l’équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** TWT total.  
>  **Notes :** une fic de Pâques commencée en 2006, restée bloquée longtemps, et finie des années et des années plus tard  
>  **Avertissement :** j’ai bien peur que plus ça va au long de cette fic, plus l’IC passe par la fenêtre... mais une fois de temps en temps, j’espère qu’on peut me passer ce caprice.  
>  **Prompt :** Jeannot Lapin  
>  **Nombre de mots :** presque 1000

Une splendide matinée de printemps, ça faisait du bien après l’hiver, de voir le soleil et le beau temps pointer leur nez. Assurément, ça plaisait à pas mal de monde, un coin de ciel bleu, des températures brusquement plus douces et un début de verdure.  
Parmi les membres de l’équipe, arrivant un par un au bureau, un surtout avait un sourire rayonnant ce jour-là. 

« Qu’est-ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur aujourd’hui ?  
\- C’est le printemps ! »

Bon, ça, tout le monde l’avait constaté, hein. L’un se dit qu’il lui en fallait vraiment peu… et d’autres de râler :

« Ouais, super. Les maladies vont se réveiller de leur hibernation, puis ce sera le tour des plantes et les allergies au pollen. Et puis les insectes...  
\- Mais… c’est aussi bientôt la fête de ***.  
\- Génial, on va se goinfrer d’œufs en sucre, de chocolat et de petits pains en forme de poissons ! »

Un véritable cri du cœur…

Farman tenta bien d’expliquer :  
« À l’origine, il s’agit d’une fête religieuse à l’occasion du renouveau…  
\- Ça, tout le monde s’en fiche ! » ; Havoc le coupa sans ambages. 

Pendant ce temps, Fury se mit distraitement, très distraitement, et joyeusement aussi, au travail, en chantonnant. 

Question désinvolte de Havoc à Hawkeye :  
« Vous pensez qu’il croit encore au conte du grand lapin qui dépose les œufs ?  
\- Ah ça… »

*

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée… Mustang faisait semblant de travailler, s’ennuyant sur ses papiers à remplir qui ne l’intéressent pas le moins du monde.

Jamais à cours d’idées pour se distraire de tout ce fourbi administratif, il lança une idée, apparemment au hasard :

« Puisque c’est le printemps, on pourrait fêter ça en adoptant une mascotte !  
\- Autre que Black Hayate ? »

Roy eut un sourire narquois :

« On pourrait plus simplement déguiser quelqu’un en lapin en peluche géant, juste le temps des fêtes.  
\- Qui ça ? »

Pouf, un Fury aux yeux pleins d’étoiles ! L’idée avait de quoi plaire, pour lui.

« Et vous verriez qui dans ce rôle, monsieur le chaud lapin ? lança Havoc  
\- Oh, j’en connais un autre pas mal dans ce genre aussi, rétorqua l’interpellé.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr, mon cher Jeannot. Vous feriez un lapin adorable. »

Un ange passa. Et pas celui censé amener le printemps. Est-ce utile de préciser que seul Roy – bon, et peut-être Fury aussi - étaient de cet avis ?

« Vous n’êtes pas sérieux, Colonel.  
\- Oh, tiens. Depuis quand mettez-vous en doute ce qu’affirme votre officier supérieur ?  
\- Sauf votre respect, je ne pense vraiment pas que ça soit une bonne idée.  
\- Mais bien sûr que si ! » tonna une grosse voix.

 _Ça_ , par un si beau matin, l’équipe Mustang aurait pu s’en passer. Et Havoc encore plus.  
Non vraiment, le p’tit Fury, 50 kilos tout mouillé, ses grands yeux innocents et son sourire d’enfant, passe encore, de sa part c’était mignon de réclamer un lapin pour la fête du printemps. Mais cent-cinquante kilos de muscles et de traditions ancestrales agrémentées de petites étincelles rose fuschia, c’était carrément terrifiant.

« Vous allez voir ! l’époustouflante technique de couture familiale des Armstrong !  
\- Couture ? »

Non, personne ci présent ne voulait voir. Et pourtant Armstrong insista :  
« Vous verrez : le Colonel a raison, cela vous ira à ravir. »

Et si, cette annonce faite, il s’éclipsa aussitôt, c’était pour mieux revenir quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de peluche rose. Rose !

Et sans aide de l’alchimie, uniquement à la force monstrueuse du poignet, à vue d’œil, sans même dresser un patron d’abord et qui plus est en temps absolument record, Alex Louis Armstrong cousit un costume de lapin géant.

Ça dépassait toutes les attentes de Roy. Il comptait juste plaisanter, à la base... Mais bon, puisque le costume était fait ! ça serait dommage de ne pas aller jusqu’au bout de l’idée. Juste pour voir.

Sauf que Havoc s’obstinait à refuser :

« Je ne peux pas mettre ça.  
\- Mais si, mais si : il est à vos mesures exactes.  
\- Parce que vous l’avez mesuré, avant ?  
\- Inutile, quand on a la technique du coup d’œil parfait, transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong ! Ça fait partie de la couture ! »

Pour la première fois ce jour-là, ses collègues ressentirent une pointe de compassion pour Havoc : bon, d’accord, savoir qu’Armstrong était capable de mettre votre corps entier en équation en un clin d’œil, ça n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus rassurant. Mais personne ne l’aurait admis ouvertement.  
Et surtout pas Roy, qui avait là son autorité mise en jeu :

« Et puis, insista Havoc pendant que les autres prenaient le temps de réfléchir à ce problème, pendant les heures de service en tant que soldat je suis censé rester en uniforme. Pas passer une tenue fantaisie.  
\- Sauf si je vous assigne une mission en camouflage. Vous pouvez garder l’uniforme en-dessous, remarquez, on ne vous demande pas un strip-tease sur place. »  
Sans laisser loisir à Havoc de s’étrangler « Manquerait plus que ça !! » Roy enchaîna en s’adressant à Armstrong : « N’est-ce pas, ça passe ?  
\- Tout à fait, il y a assez d’espace pour s’accommoder des épaisseurs de vêtement standard, toutefois ça serait plus confortable de se mettre à l’aise. »  
Et il appuya comme de bien entendu ces dires en ôtant ses propres veste et chemise et en prenant la pose.

« Alors voilà. Sous-Lieutenant, c’est un ordre de votre supérieur. Na. Si vous avez du temps pour protester et chercher des excuses, c’est que vous n’êtes pas assez occupé et je vous donne de quoi le remplir.  
Et puis vous ne voudriez pas frustrer le sergent-major Fury et vexer le major Armstrong en refusant de porter le costume qu’il vient de se dévouer pour préparer.  
Alors exécution. »

 _Ouais, « exécution », c’est exactement ça_ , marmonna Havoc qui avait l’impression que pour une raison obscure, Mustang avait décidé de sa perte et qu’on le conduisait à l’échaffaud.

« Allons, allons. Imaginez qu’on vous rend service ainsi. Vous savez ce qu’on dit : les femmes adorent les trucs mignons. Pensez donc au succès que vous aurez si des photos de _Jeannot_ circulent ! »


	2. Ed, Havoc, le reste de l'équipe ; Une histoire de lubrifiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils n'ont pas entendu ça, non, il n'ont pas entendu ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une histoire de lubrifiant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** l'équipe Mustang, HavocxEd ?  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Sqaure Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** oh, oui, c'est quelque chose de très cliché que je vous écris là, mais bon, une fois de temps de temps ?  
>  **Avertissements :** un soldat, un mioche largement mineur mais tyrannique et exigeant, et une bouteille de lubrifiant pour moteur... et un langage fort peu châtié aussi. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** 1#08, "ouïe" et 13, "huile" pour 30_interdits ; "gras" pour 31_jours (24 septembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

Un Edward Elric de fort méchante humeur trônait sur un des canapés du Colonel Mustang, attendant que l’enfoiré à qui ils appartenaient daigne ramener ses fesses au bureau, qu’il puisse faire son rapport. Parce que, évidemment, ce fainéant avait trouvé à s’éclipser, escorté de son premier lieutenant, ayant ailleurs d’autres obligations à remplir foutrement plus importantes que ce petit péteux de FullMetal. 

Breda, Farman et Fury se faisaient aussi discrets que possibles, tenant de continuer à travailler – impossible de d’essayer de faire seulement semblant.  
Dehors, il pleuvait à verse. Le Colonel allait sans nul doute être lui aussi d’une humeur massacrante quand il rentrerait.  
Les infortunés soldats en étaient réduits à se demander ce qui serait le pire : assister à la confrontation entre les deux alchimistes sérieusement en pétard, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire des étincelles, ou que le Colonel se fasse encore plus attendre, au risque de voir Ed péter les plombs avant et passer sa mauvaise humeur sur eux.  
En plus, Havoc avait lui aussi trouvé moyen de disparaître on ne savait où, alors qu’il devait être celui qui s’entendait le mieux avec "le boss"…

Juste au moment où Breda marmonnait dans sa barbe que franchement, ce type abusait, la porte s’ouvrit. Havoc salua désinvoltement et traversa la pièce sans s’arrêter, se dirigeant droit au bureau du Colonel.

« Alors, prêt ?  
\- Plus que jamais. Qu’est-ce qui a pris si longtemps, encore ?  
\- Oh, ça va, ça va. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, ça se trouve pas dans le premier placard venu, ce truc. ‘pouviez pas en transmuter vous-même, non ?  
\- Nan, Breda a catégoriquement refusé de me prêter le beurre de son sandwich et il n’y a rien d’autre d’approchant dans tout ce foutu bureau. »

La porte se referma sur Havoc, réduisant les trois laissés-pour-compte échanger un regard perplexe et un tant soit peu inquiet :  
« Du beurre ? ils comptaient en faire quoi ?  
\- Franchement, mieux vaut ne pas le savoir…  
\- Vous croyez ?  
\- Ouep. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais ça ressemblait furieusement à une bouteille d’huile, ce que Havoc avait à la main.  
\- Plus exactement, un lubrifiant spécial… »  
Un silence pesant s’ensuivit.

Et malgré cette sage résolution, Farman et Breda se levèrent et s’empressèrent d’aller écouter à la porte du bureau du fond. 

« Z’êtes sûr, boss ?  
\- Définitivement. J’ai _besoin_ de ça et vous êtes le seul à qui je peux le demander, alors hop, au boulot.  
\- Bon, bon. Mais, je n’ai jamais fait ça avant, hein.  
\- Pas grave, moi je sais comment. Z’aurez qu’à suivre. »

S’ensuivit un bruit de tissu froissé, le choc sourd d’une botte tombant à terre, puis d’une deuxième, de nouveaux froissements, et le soupir caractéristique du canapé recevant le poids d’un corps.

« Bon ben, j’y vais, hein.  
\- Pas trop tôt ! il faut que je vous prenne la main pour que vous le fassiez ou quoi ? »

Un léger grincement de ressort retentit : le canapé protestant sous le poids d’une deuxième personne. 

De l’autre côté de la porte, Breda et Farman se regardèrent d’un air ahuri.  
« Ils s’apprêtent vraiment à faire ce à quoi je pense, là maintenant tout de suite ?  
\- Ça m’en a tout l’air.  
\- Ils ne peuvent pas oser faire ça, » intervint Fury d’une toute petite voix.

Mais si, ils osaient. Comme s’ils allaient se gêner ! Ed avait donné des ordres, Havoc obéissait. Il avait beau n’être qu’un insupportable morveux de même pas quinze ans, il restait leur supérieur et il avait une manière de demander qui ne souffrait aucun refus. Si l’on tenait toutefois à son intégrité physique et à sa dignité.   
Avec lui, les règlements militaires et les lois civiles pouvaient aller se faire voir. 

« Comme ça ?  
\- Nnn, un peu plus haut. Oui, là. Là ! à fond ! »

« Mon dieu, » souffla Fury, n’osant croire ce qu’il entendait.   
Farman se plaqua de plus belle contre la porte. Breda hésita un instant, puis, la curiosité étant la plus forte, il en fit autant. 

« Aah, c’est pas assez, encore !  
\- Z’êtes sûr ?  
\- Évidemment, allez, z’êtes un homme ou pas ? Un peu de nerf, pressez-moi ça plus fort. »

« Oui, comme ça ! »

« Encore, encore, plus. Allez, mettez-la-moi toute, tant qu’on y est. »

« Oh que c’est bon… »

« Aaah, boss, bougez pas comme ça, je ne m’en sors plus !  
\- Quoi, moi je bouge ?  
\- Oui. Arrêtez un peu de vous tortiller ou je n’arriverai à rien. »

Un grognement suivit. Puis de nouveaux grincements. Murmures indéchiffrables. Nouveaux gémissements étouffés. Et toujours ces couinements de ressorts mal huilés… 

Et cela continua ainsi pendant un long quart d’heure.   
Fury avait viré au rouge soutenu, le nez plongé dans un dossier quelconque, sans avoir pu en tourner une seule page, incapable de se concentrer, et n’osant en fait même plus faire le moindre geste. Breda et Farman s’étaient absorbés dans l’écoute des bruits non plus suspects mais carrément limpides, roulant parfois des yeux ou laissant une grimace parler pour eux quand une exclamation plus forte fusait.

Enfin, Ed laissa échapper un long râle de contentement. Havoc soupira d’aise. Les ressorts gémirent une dernière fois et le froufroutement des vêtements qu’on ramasse précipita les deux écouteurs-aux-portes vers leur bureau. 

Ils avaient à peine regagné leurs places, que Havoc ressortait, maugréant quelque chose d’inintelligible et se frottant les mains comme si elles étaient souillées par quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant qu’il ne pouvait attendre d’aller laver. D’ailleurs, il prit la direction des toilettes sans s’arrêter un seul instant, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards scrutateurs de ses collègues. Lesquels reportèrent donc leur attention sur la porte du bureau qu’il avait laissée entrebâillée, révélant un Ed en caleçon, toujours assis sur le canapé, commençant à peine à se rhabiller, bien tranquillement.   
La petite séance à laquelle il venait de se livrer avec le lieutenant l’avait visiblement comblé et remis de fort bonne humeur. Il reboutonna ce qu’il y avait à boutonner, rezippa ce qu’il y avait à zipper, s’étira voluptueusement et entreprit de rechausser ses godillots en fredonnant.   
Cela fait, il se releva d’un bond, sautilla deux ou trois fois sur place, s’étira une dernière fois.  
C’est alors qu’il remarqua les yeux interrogateurs posés sur lui.

« Ben quoi ?  
\- Non, rien.  
\- Z’êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, boss.  
\- Juste, tant que vous restez discret.  
\- Quoi ? j’avais besoin d’un bon graissage, où est le mal à ça ? Avec toute cette foutue drache, mes automails risquent de rouiller, c’est chiant comme tout, et si je reviens tout coincé Winry va me démâter à coups de clé à molette… »


	3. Le reste de l'équipe, Breda ; Péché mignon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ça fond sur la langue..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Péché mignon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** l’équipe Mustang ; Heymans Breda x un éclair au chocolat  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** 1#14, « chocolat » pour 30_interdits ;  
> « gourmandise » + contrainte accessoire "présent" 31_jours (11 novembre ’06)  
>  **Avertissement :** foodsex sans sex - mais oui !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

Contrairement à la croyance répandue dans on entourage, Heymans Breda ne "mange" pas, même beaucoup : il _savoure_. On dit aussi de Jean Havoc qu’il fait une "obsession orale", mais à vrai dire il n’est pas le seul : pour Breda, le plaisir passe d’abord par la bouche. 

Ce jour-là, il se donne entièrement à son éclair au chocolat, oubliant tout ce qui l’entoure. De toute façon, dans la salle de repos, il n’y a que Havoc et Farman, l’un fumant machinalement, l’autre plongé dans un bouquin compliqué.

Il déshabille sa petite gourmandise de son emballage de papier avec ses petits plis et ses fausses dentelles ridicules –les pâtissiers et leurs chichis, franchement ! pas besoin de leur mettre une imitation de dessous affriolants, les gâteaux étaient assez appétissants en eux-mêmes…

Le gâteau, justement, est tout luisant de son glaçage, et encore bien ferme de son passage au frigo. Certains l’aimaient chaud ? Breda, lui, préfère ses éclairs frappés. (Pas les croissants, en revanche : ça, c’est meilleur tout frais sorti du four, mais les éclairs en tout cas, oui.) 

Il le tâte un peu, juste pour en apprécier la texture, la tenue, avant de le goûter.   
Il arrondit les lèvres, avance la langue, pour accueillir le bout de son éclair. Il adore ce moment, le premier contact tant attendu, la rencontre enfin avec le goût tant désiré. Ça ne dure qu’un instant hélas, il ne pourrait pas le prolonger indéfiniment. L’eau lui vient à la bouche, le gâteau fond. Et puis, la gourmandise est la plus forte.  
Il y met les dents, mord dedans, délicatement, mais sûrement. Il ne connaît rien de meilleur que la crème qui se répand sur sa langue. Il mâche lentement, savourant chaque miette, les yeux plissés de plaisir. Lentement, lentement, il engloutit le gâteau et consomme l’extase qu’il lui procure. 

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Havoc en a oublié sa cigarette, qui pendouille mollement à ses propres lèvres, dispersant sa fumée. Il est complètement fasciné par le spectacle des muscles des joues et la gorge qui roulent sous la peau de son camarade, faisant avancer et disparaître cet éclair au chocolat de plus en plus loin dans sa bouche gourmande. 

Breda avale sa dernière bouchée. Il se suce un doigt, puis un autre, sur lesquels traînent peut-être une miette ou une goutte de crème qu’il refuse de se laisser perdre, puis se lèche les lèvres. Il émet un petit claquement de langue suivi d’un soupir de satisfaction, enfin se frotte les mains, un sourire béat aux lèvres. 

Havoc le suit encore des yeux alors qu’il s’en va se laver les mains. il ne réagit que quand de la cendre lui tombe sur les genoux, ce qui lui vaut un regard narquois de Farman, par-dessus son livre :  
« Oui. Et encore, conclut-il, tu ne l’as jamais vu manger un _hot-dog_. »


	4. Roy et ses hommes, Trois boulets de retour du désert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettez trois soldats sur le sable, sous le soleil, et attendez de voir le résultat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trois boulets de retour du désert  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** louzesque  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « coup de soleil » + contrainte accessoire « journal intime » pour 31_jours (30 juillet '08)  
>  **Avertissement :** parce que je suis une méchante fan qui aime torturer les persos qu'elle aime !  
>  **Continuité :** 1ère série, post épisode 35  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200

Les troupes chargées d'escorter les réfugiés ishvals vers leur nouveau camp étaient de retour. Ça voulait dire que Roy allait enfin pouvoir récupérer ses subordonnés. Une semaine que son équipe se réduisait au seul Farman, ça faisait trop ! même si l'adjudant travaillait comme deux, il ne suffisait pas à les remplacer tous, et bon sang, il était ennuyeux au possible.

Quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à ses troupes, il passa une longue, longue minute à détailler la seule Riza Hawkeye, au garde-à-vous devant lui.

« Et... où sont les autres ?  
\- À l'infirmerie, mon Colonel.  
\- L'infirmerie.  
\- Sir, oui, Sir. »

Roy prit une longue inspiration. Il sentait venir les ennuis.  
« Ai-je envie de savoir ce qui a pu leur arriver lors d'une mission aussi simple que d'escorter quelques dizaines de civils en train ? »  
(Oh, les civils auraient pu se rebeller et attaquer l'armée. C'était bien parti pour, quand ils ont débarqué au camp. Mais Roy a pris soin de les mater puis leur situation leur a été réexpliquée dans les règles. Plus de problème de ce côté-là normalement, ils auraient dû se tenir à carreau ensuite. Et s'il s'était produit une révolte, il l'aurait su bien plus tôt.)

« Permission de parler librement, Sir ? »  
Roy lâcha un soupir. He ben, autant prendre la suite des mauvaises nouvelles...  
« Allez-y.  
\- Ils sont malades, mon Colonel. »

Roy leva les mains, sur la défensive.  
« D'accord. D'accord. D'accord. Tant pis, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. »

Riza et Farman échangèrent un regard perplexe. Mais gardèrent donc le silence. Quelques minutes de plus en tout cas, avant que Roy ne cède ; il ne voulait pas risquer de subir des détails morbides, mais quand même, ça n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait mais presque...

« Bon. Et c'est grave ?  
\- He bien... »

Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit. Les détails attendraient encore un peu.  
« Ouais ? »

Breda fit son apparition. Du moins, ça devait être Breda. Entre les cheveux roux ras et la bedaine sous l'uniforme débraillé, sa peau avait viré au rose soutenu, tartiné d'une généreuse couche d'une crème à usage médicinal, blanchâtre et toute luisante de gras.

Roy se demanda un instant si on se fichait de lui. D'un côté, il était soulagé qu'en fait de maladie, il ne soit question que d'un vilain coup de soleil. De l'autre, est-ce qu'un simple coup de soleil méritait qu'on fasse autant d'histoires dessus ? Et son exaspération se lisait sur son visage.

« Bon, si c'est que ça... »

(« Quoi, que ça ? Ça fait un mal de ch- ça fait vachement mal ! » protesta Breda à mi-voix, à l'intention de Farman – puisque personne d'autre ne s'y intéresserait : le Colonel était plus énervé qu'autre chose et Hawkeye déjà au courant.)

« Et les deux autres ? »  
Roy semblait sur le point d''ajouter, « s'ils tirent au flanc pour un trois fois rien pareil, je vais leur montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie brûlure ! »  
« On ne sait pas encore exactement. »

Génial, soupira Roy à part lui : on lui emprunte ses hommes pour une mission de logistique, et on les lui rend tout brûlés ou atteints de maladies tropicales bizarres. Quelques soupçons accusateurs commencèrent à se former dans l'esprit de Roy. Il était pourtant encore loin de la vérite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la grande silhouette de Havoc s'encadra à l'entrée du bureau, cigarette éteinte et sourire goguenard en coin. Égal à lui-même. Il salua avec désinvolture.

« Ben. Il a pas l'air franchement malade, nota Roy intérieurement. Se ficherait-on de moi, le retour... »

C'est là que le grand sous-lieutenant se mit à tousser. D'une manière caverneuse franchement pas rassurante. Le colonel révisa aussitôt son jugement. À sa grande suprise, le principal intéressé pourtant n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser plus que ça.

« Euh. Havoc, vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?  
\- Ouaip. »

Roy s'inquiéta quand même,  
« Ça a l'air sérieux, non ? Ils n'auraient pas dû vous garder plus longtemps ou vous envoyer à l'hôpital ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Suspicieux, il était prêt à battre en retraite. Non mais, il reformula ses accusations mentales : « On envoie mes troupes se crâmer dans un désert de sable, certains reviennent d'ailleurs avec des coups de soleil, comment ça se fait que lui, là, il ramène une grippe ou quelque chose de bizarre dans ce genre ? »

« C'est pas contagieux, au moins ?  
\- Hein ? Non non. Les médecins ont dit que c'était juste du sable.  
\- Du... sable ? Comment ça du sable ?

Havoc haussa les épaules.  
« Dans les poumons. Z'ont dit que c'était impressionnant  
-et comment !-  
» mais pas grave et que ça s'en irait tout seul. Euh. Avec le temps. »

(D'accord, acquiesça Roy : bizarre au possible. Pas contagieux. Mais bizarre. Et est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas _de toute façon_ censés mettre en arrêt les soldats dont les performances sont diminuées, contagieux ou pas ?)

« Et Fury ? »

Les regards se portèrent vers Havoc.

« Ben quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes le dernier à avoir eu de ses nouvelles, non ?  
\- Ah, oui. Non, lui ils veulent le garder toute la nuit.  
\- Pour quelque chose de normal, au moins ? » demanda Roy avec humeur, s'attirant un regard scandalisé de Riza. Sa manière d'exprimer son inquiétude pour ses subordonnés n'était pas la plus explicite qui soit.  
« Insolation carabinée, Sir. »

Roy retint à grand' peine un soupir exaspéré. Pour le coup du sable, d'accord, personne ne s'y serait attendu... mais ça ?

« Mais c'est pourtant pas difficile à repérer et à traiter, une insolation ! Même sans être passé par le désert d'Ishval. On leur apprend quoi à l'école à ces blancs-becs maintenant ?  
\- Ç'aurait pu être une réaction à l'eau, intervint Riza.  
\- Il a été épouvantablement malade pendant tout le trajet de retour, ajouta Breda.  
\- Remarquez, quand je l'ai croisé en repartant il avait presque réussi à convaincre les toubibs qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, depuis qu'on l'avait re-rempli de flotte et vu qu'il avait eu le temps de se reposer.  
\- Presque ?  
\- Ben, c'est là qu'il a recommencé à dégobiller sur les godasses du toubib.  
\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoiiir ! coupa Roy.  
\- Mon Colonel, les sous-lieutenants Breda et Havoc n'étaient pas là au moment où vous avez donné cette directive, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner. »

Laissants ses subordonnés reprendre leur routine familière – discuter beaucoup et faire à peu près semblant de travailler efficacement, dans le cas des deux sous-lieutenants avec en plus leurs maladies exotiques pour les handicaper : au moindre mouvement, Breda se plaignait d'avoir mal partout et Havoc recommençait à tousser – Roy se prit la tête à deux mains.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous allez mettre _ça_ dans le rapport de mission ?  
\- Il le faudra bien, Sir. »

Et pendant que Riza remplissait diligeamment sa feuille officielle

> tel jour tel mois telle année  
> QG Centre  
> libellé de la mission  
> destination/objetif

Roy en remplissait une autre, mentalement.

> Cher journal,  
> tel jour tel mois telle année  
> Je ne suis toujours pas Généralissime, malgré la chaleur Riza refuse toujours de porter des mini-jupes, et en parlant de chaleur, je suis entouré de boulets !

« Mais qu'eeest-ce qui m'a pris de prendre une pareille équipe de bras cassés sous mes ordres, bon sang de bois ? » 


	5. Furies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les aventures amoureuses de leur chaud lapin de colonel prête toujours à amusement au sein de son équipe. Même si on ne sait jamais à l'avance avec certitude qui sera le dindon de la farce à chaque fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et quand on a trop d’imagination...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Roy Mustang/une fille, et diverses suggestions slashesques parmi l’équipe  
>  **Genre :** gros nawak/un peu de fétichisme bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « furie »  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité :** ayez vu l’épisode 37 de la 1ère série, pour l’ambiance ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2000

Ça fait partie des petits rituels du bureau. Hawkeye est généralement la première, et profite de son avance pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de son arme. Quand Havoc se trouve une copine, les autres s’arrangent pour arriver un peu plus tôt.

« 100 000 cens qu’il se fait purement poser un lapin, offre Breda.  
\- 100 000 cens qu’il se fait plaquer le premier soir, renchérit Fury.  
\- 100 000 cens que le Colonel la lui pique avant la semaine prochaine, conclut Farman.  
\- Semaine ? tu vois sacrément loin !  
\- Elle l’a abordé au bar et s’est littéralement collée à lui en gloussant qu’elle raffolait des militaires. Apparemment elle les préfère hauts-gradés.  
\- Ça veut dire qu’il t’est passé devant ? »

Farman fusille Breda du regard. Hawkeye les toise tous trois, replaçant son chargeur. Tous regagnent leurs postes, l’air de rien.

Jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre sur un Havoc maussade.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » carillonne Breda.

Havoc s’assied en grommelant quelque chose d’inintelligible. Avant que ses collègues parviennent à lui soutirer la moindre information sur son rendez-vous loupé, Mustang fait irruption, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Vous êtes en retard, Colonel, remarque froidement Hawkeye.  
\- Havoc, vous pouvez récupérer votre cinglée de copine, » crache-t-il, ignorant complètement son premier lieutenant.

Bonjour l’ambiance… Breda, Farman et Fury se plongent dans leurs paperasses, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.  
La porte s’ouvre encore une fois, à toute volée, et une gerbe d’étincelles roses jaillit.

« Colonel ! lance Armstrong, j’ai entendu dire que vous traversiez une mauvaise passe. Ne désespérez pas, tout finit toujours par s’arranger.  
\- Y compris la veine de cocu qu’il a ? demande amèrement Havoc.  
\- Techniquement, c’est pas _lui_ le cocu, » souffle Farman, alors que Fury lui fait frénétiquement signe de se taire.

Mustang se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, l’air d’encore plus mauvais poil que Havoc. Lequel commence à retrouver le sourire. Hawkeye décide de faire semblant de ne _rien_ voir. _Tout est parfaitement normal n’intervenons surtout pas dans ces pathétiques affaires de Mâles_ , se répétait-elle. D’accord, une curiosité malsaine se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer, mais la voix de la raison était la plus forte : mieux valait ne passavoir.

« Allons, ce n’est pas pour _une_ conquête qui a mal tourné qu’il faut vous laisser abattre, » tonne Armstrong, assénant une vigoureuse claque sur l’épaule du Colonel. Chose curieuse, Mustang glapit.  
Tout le bureau marque une pause. Même Hawkeye oublie qu’elle les ignorait. Armstrong fait prudemment un pas en arrière. Il n’a pourtant pas frappé si fort…

« Waow. C’était si terrible que ça ? » s’enquiert Havoc, haussant un sourcil.

Mustang lui jette un regard noir, avant de grincer,  
« Je suis tombé sur une véritable furie. »

Fury lève le nez de son dossier, interloqué, et Breda lui colle une tape à l’arrière du crâne.

« C’est pas à toi qu’on parle, souffle-t-il entre ses dents, fais semblant de bosser. »

Non, c’était un tout autre genre. Roy frémit en se remémorant cette nuit... épique.

> « Colonel, oooh Colonel…  
> \- Appelez-moi Roy, voyons, je ne suis plus en uniforme, plaisante-t-il en se débarrassant de ses sous-vêtements.  
> \- Mmm… ça peut s’arranger, » minaude la demoiselle.  
>  _Quoi ? elle veut qu’on se rhabille avant même d’être passés aux choses sérieuses ?_ s’inquiète-t-il intérieurement.
> 
> Mais non, elle se contente de poser sa jolie main aux ongles soigneusement manucurés sur l’épaule musclée de Mustang. Et lui laboure la chair, laissant quatre sillons bien rouges. Elle l’a quasiment griffé jusqu’au sang.  
> Puis elle l’embrasse, et descend, faisant courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire puis du cou, jusqu’à l’épaule maltraitée.  
> Elle y dépose un baiser, qu’elle prolonge, prolonge…  
>  _Bon, si elle veut juste la jouer possessive_ … et il reprend ses caresses, oubliant la griffure qui lui brûle la peau.  
> Seulement, quand elle lâche enfin son épaule, elle murmure
> 
> « Une étoile… »
> 
> Et se décale de quelques centimètres, avant de recommencer, se mettant en devoir d’orner son épaule d’un deuxième suçon.
> 
> « Deux étoiles… »
> 
> Là, Mustang a un léger doute. Mais ne peut rien faire pour la stopper, trop interloqué par cette conduite.
> 
> « Trois étoiles… hmmm. Colonel… »
> 
> Mustang n’ose rien répondre.
> 
> « Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle dans un souffle.
> 
> Incroyable mais vrai, Mustang ne sait plus où mettre ses mains.
> 
> « Ah, oui. Il faut bien un bouton, pour tenir la patte de vos galons… »
> 
> Et avec ça, elle le mord. Sauvagement. Là juste sous le cou, où ça fait bien mal, ses dents laissent une belle trace ronde. Et elle recommence son manège sur l’autre l’épaule. Enfin, sa main sur le cœur battant de celui qui se demande si oui ou non il se qualifie d’ « amant » en ce moment, elle demande,
> 
> « Colonel, quelqu’un d’aussi célèbre que vous, dites-moi, vous avez dû être décoré plusieurs fois ? combien de médailles avez-vous reçues ? »
> 
> Le temps qu’elle termine sa phrase, ce n’est plus une caresse du plat de la main ni même du bout des doigts, qu’elle prépare. Ses jolis ongles, solides et surtout terriblement acérés, effleurent la poitrine, prêts à griffer.

Jetons là un voile pudique et retournons à l’instant présent…

Mustang se cogne la tête contre son bureau en gémissant. Hawkeye ouvre bien malgré elle des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. _Jamais_ on ne l’a vu dans cet état auparavant.

Tous se remettent très discrètement au travail. Dans un silence de plomb, à peine entrecoupé du tac-tac des machines à écrire, et occasionnellement, du scritch d’une plume qui signe un rapport ou d’une feuille qui flappe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Breda murmure,

« Fury, c’est sûr que c’était pas toi dont il parlait, hein ? »

Fury étrangle un couinement de surprise et laisse échapper son stylo. Farman jette un regard ahuri à Breda.

« Oh, je demandais juste…  
\- Second lieutenant Breda, vous avez des idées inquiétantes. »

Après un moment de silence, Farman reprend,  
« Hé ben merci, j’arrive plus à m’ôter cette image de la tête, maintenant.  
\- Quelle image ? s’intéresse Havoc.  
\- Ben, Fury et le Colonel… avec une laisse.  
\- Bon, qui a des idées tordues, maintenant ? »

Mustang a l’air d’être mort. Hawkeye fait semblant d’être sourde et aveugle. Fury essaie d’avoir l’air de ne pas être là du tout.  
Breda, Farman et Havoc se remettent à faire semblant de travailler. Armstrong fredonne une chansonnette en se lissant la moustache.

« Qui tenait la laisse ? se demande Breda à voix basse.  
\- Le Colonel, souffle Farman.  
\- On sait jamais…  
\- Une laisse et un collier en cuir rouge, ordinaires. Pas de pointes ou ce genre de trucs.  
\- Ça, je voulais pas le savoir…  
\- Pourquoi rouge et pas noir, ou fauve naturel ? intervient Havoc.  
\- Non, j’ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ! »

Fury regarde fixement son bureau en se demandant s’il pourrait se cacher dessous. Visiblement, il doit y penser très, très fort, puisque Breda remarque, pince-sans-rire  
« Vous tenez vraiment à passer en dessous du bureau ? Continuez comme ça et je me ferai des idées sur vous et _Havoc_. »

Havoc recrache sa cigarette. Fury gémit et se cogne la tête contre le bureau, dans une belle imitation du Colonel.  
Armstrong lui tapote le dos.

« Allons, allons.  
\- Z’est un cauchemar. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça…  
\- Un peu de courage, voyons ! Tout n’est pas si catastrophique : »

Et, arrachant sa chemise et prenant la pose un genou au sol, bras tendus

« Laissez-les dire. Si ça peut vous consoler, moi au moins je vous aime ! »

Havoc, Breda et Farman regardent avec des yeux façon boules de billard. Ont-ils oui ou non vu cette étincelle se transformer en petit cœur rose ?

Mustang entr’ouvre une paupière. Hawkeye décide qu’elle a un urgent besoin de café, et puis qu’il faut qu’elle aille vérifier auprès du service de coordination s’ils n’ont pas encore de la paperasse supplémentaire. Même si le bureau croule déjà sous les piles de papier. Elle est même prête à écouter la secrétaire lui raconter sa vie façon Maes Hughes.

Farman touche d’un doigt prudent l’épaule de Fury. Pouic, pouic… non, il reste complètement prostré.  
« Je crois qu’il est mort… »  
Comme quoi Havoc n’a pas l’exclusivité de la catatonie en cas de choc émotionnel.

Armstrong toussote et détourne la conversation, l’air de rien. S’adressant cette fois à Havoc, lequel repêche d’une main peu assurée sa cigarette, partie rouler entre les paperasses diverses jonchant son bureau.

« Alors, à ce que j’apprends, vous devez une fière chandelle au Colonel pour vous avoir tiré d’un mauvais pas ? »

Toujours vautré sur son bureau, Mustang ronchonne quelque chose d’inintelligible. Finalement, il se remet vaguement au travail. Avec un sourire narquois, Havoc rétorque,

« J’aurais jamais cru être un jour ravi qu’il me souffle une conquête sous le nez !  
\- Étonnant, hein ? je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le Colonel s’obstinait à traquer vos conquêtes… s’interroge Farman.  
\- Alors qu’il pourrait se contenter de celles qui lui tombent naturellement dans les bras, renchérit Breda.  
\- Ah, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, quand même !  
\- N’est-ce pas étrange, tout de même ? » demande Armstrong.

Les regards de ses collègues sur lui, sans comprendre.

« Oui, pourquoi le Colonel fait-il une fixation sur vos intérêts amoureux, insiste Armstrong, s’adressant à un Havoc incrédule.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’en sache ! Il doit être tordu pis c’est tout. Veux pas en savoir plus.  
\- Pourtant, ça pourrait être intéressant… émet Farman.  
\- Non, ça l’est pas.  
\- Je suis certain que ça cache quelque chose de plus profond, insinue fort peu subtilement un Armstrong faisant discrètement jouer ses muscles.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas en train de supposer, commence lentement Havoc…  
...qu’il fait une fixation sur moi? » finit-il en détachant chaque mot.

Armstrong continue sa démonstration de muscles, l’air de rien. La cigarette déjà malmenée que Havoc recrache de nouveau atterrit sur le bureau d’en face. Havoc se redresse brusquement, les deux mains à plat sur le bureau. Le mouvement brutal renverse le mug de Breda.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? »

Indifférent aux vociférations de Havoc, le thé de Breda fait une jolie tache brunâtre sur le rapport qu’il vient de finir, et lui coule sur la cuisse. Heureusement, il avait déjà refroidi depuis un bout de temps, et ne cause qu’une grimace d’inconfort. Au moins, on échappe au Glapissement du Lieutenant Ébouillanté, ponctuation désagréable à la Symphonie du Travail de Bureau qui Part en Vrille. Quoique, au point où sont les choses, on ne doit plus être à ça près…

Hawkeye, qui revenait avec son café, préfère battre en retraite. Non, elle ne veut pas savoir la cause de ces hurlements. Non, elle ne veut pas. Elle a probablement oublié quelque part un dossier très important qu’elle aurait dû avoir à la main tout à l’heure. Il faut absolument qu’elle le retrouve _maintenant_ …  
Hélas, elle ne s’éloigne pas assez vite et les hurlements de Havoc l’atteignent quand même.

Dans le bureau, Mustang regarde fixement ses mains ouvertes. Intérieurement, il se répète comme un mantra  
 _On ne brûle pas un camarade, on ne brûle pas un compagnon d’armes, on ne brûle pas un collègue… non, je ne ferai pas comme Kimblee…_  
N’empêche que ses doigts tremblent et qu’ils sont bien près de claquer tous seuls.

À la place, c’est la porte qui claque sur une Riza qui se demande, _au nom du ciel_ , pourquoi _est-ce qu’elle a juré de suivre pareil olibrius, à l’origine, et pourquoi faut-il qu’il s’entoure de subordonnés tous plus cinglés les uns que les autres !_

Dans le couloir, elle se passe la main sur le front, hésitant encore à retourner dans le bureau et décharger son précieux flingue en direction du plafond, exigeant que tout le monde se remette à bosser – tant pis pour les occupants de l’étage supérieur - ou chercher un moyen de suggérer une inspection-surprise au Généralissime…  
Pour la première fois des années, l’inaltérable Riza Hawkeye se sent comme une envie de pleurer de découragement.


	6. Riza, Fury, Havoc - Une jolie poupée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye joue à la poupée avec un de ses subordonnés ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une jolie poupée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cain Fury, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc ; surprise ? (tu parles...)  
>  **Genre :** fantasme _on crack_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème :** "Fury et les autres membres de son équipe ; ça veut dire gen, het, yaoi mais pas yuri bien sûr... ah, attendez voir, chiche que j’essaie quand même ?"  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série animée, vers la fin  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100

La jeune fille regardait Riza d’un air suppliant, presque désespéré, ses grands yeux bruns pleins de larmes et les lèvres entr’ouvertes, prête à pleurer. Elle était à croquer. Riza dut faire appel à son sens de l’autodiscipline pour se rappeler qu’elle aimait quelqu’un d’autre et qu’embrasser cette demoiselle maintenant serait terriblement déplacé. Qui plus est, elles n’avaient décidément pas le temps pour ça.  
C’était bien dommage : elle était vraiment mignonne, ainsi. À genoux sur le lit, torse nu, en soutien-gorge de sport rembourré… ça lui rappelait l’époque du lycée, les séances de maquillage et d’habillage avec les copines, les émotions que ça lui donnait alors et qu’elle tentait d’ignorer.

Ça ressemblait à ses jeux d’enfant, quand, toute petite, elle coiffait et habillait ses poupées. Au moins, la « poupée » en question était toute mignonne. Il suffirait de presque rien pour faire d’elle une femme des plus présentables. Elle était sûre de savoir s’y prendre, et celle qu’elle avait entre les mains se montrait très obéissante.  
C’en était presque gênant d’ailleurs ; tout dans son attitude criait que ce qui lui arrivait ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle se laissait tout de même faire. Parce que quelque chose de plus fort la liait.

Agenouillée sur le lit, mains jointes posées sur les genoux, elle se laissait faire sans discuter.  
Elle s’était laissée déshabiller, sa supérieure lui avait passé le soutien-gorge de sport rembourré, elle avait même écouté attentivement quand elle lui montra comment ce modèle-là s’attache. Riza la regarda se battre avec les bretelles et les attaches d’un air compatissant, se rappelant ses douze ans et sa première brassière...

Peu importait que les rondeurs de sa poitrine ne soient que rembourrage, l’essentiel était qu’elles apparaissent. Et qu’on puisse les croire naturelles… ce qui était le cas.

Donc, des seins altiers gonflaient la chemise du soldat. Ça avait l’air un peu déplacé : quelqu’un d’aussi mignon, avec son petit air innocent, ce rouge sur les pommettes et la coupe de cheveux trop courte, avait tout du garçon manqué, de la fillette de quinze ans qui préfèrerait cacher sa féminité naissante. Le genre à avoir plutôt des seins menus d’enfant que des lolos d’une femme fatale.  
Enfin, on ne choisit pas…

Penchée sur elle, la blonde évaluait soigneusement l’étendue des changements nécessaires. La brunette faisait ce qu’elle peut, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire disparaître le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Impossible de se détendre, sous ce regard inquisiteur.  
Quand la main se posa sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux, respirant à peine.

Du bout du doigt, Riza vérifia l’épaisseur des sourcils – qu’elle n’allait pas avoir le temps d’épiler, mais heureusement, ils pourraient s’en passer. Du dos de la main, elle caressa l’arrondi de la joue – bien plus doux qu’elle n’aurait cru. Bien. Enfin, elle lui prit le menton et passa lentement le pouce sur les lèvres entr’ouvertes.  
Elisabeth n’avait pas de sœur, mais elle avait eu tout le loisir, à l’époque du lycée, d’échanger des trucs de maquillage avec ses amies. Elles eurent des initiatrices pour leur montrer, des copines sur qui pratiquer. Aujourd’hui, elle se sentait dans le rôle de la grande sœur qui apprête sa Cendrillon de cadette pour son premier rendez-vous.

C’est plus facile de maquiller un vis-à-vis que de se maquiller soi-même dans le miroir, constata-t-elle, à la seule condition que le vis-à-vis accepte de se tenir tranquille. Rappelé à l’ordre, son modèle se tint bien sage. Elle eut même l’impression qu’elle appréciait la manœuvre. Forcément, Fury n’avait sans doute pas l’habitude que l’on touche son visage, et le crayon qui passe ressemble un peu à une caresse.  
Un peu de mascara pour épaissir les cils, une touche de rouge pour affirmer les lèvres, et le tour fut joué. Riza Hawkeye se servait rarement de fond de teint, pour ainsi dire jamais, et sa « petite sœur » ne semblait pas en avoir spécialement besoin. Pourtant, elle lui montra patiemment comment l’appliquer, ne serait-ce que pour finir de masquer la marque sur son front. Qui sait, elle devrait peut-être y avoir recours pour cacher une ombre sur ses joues au cours de la prochaine mission.

Elle recula et prit une vue d’ensemble : parfait. Ce qu’elle avait sous les yeux n’était plus une débutante maladroite, mais une vraie jeune fille. Personne ne douterait de sa féminité. Il y avait bien la coupe garçonnière qui pourrait peut-être lui donner mauvais genre, mais ça ne se verrait pas, après tout.

Elle rouvrit le rideau qui séparait la chambre en deux et prit les deux hommes à partie :  
– Voici la nouvelle Kate, n’est-elle pas à croquer ?

Il leur fallut un moment pour assurer que oui. La transformation était saisissante ; un instant, ils se demandèrent s’il n’y avait pas erreur sur la personne… puis Roy se reprit et lui tendit le dernier accessoire.

Les courtes mèches brunes disparurent sous la perruque blonde que Riza assujettit de quelques épingles. Ni Havoc ni Mustang ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de leurs deux collègues quand elle porta la main à ses propres cheveux et détacha le clip qui les retenait.

Kate était toujours à genoux sur le lit Riza passa de l’autre côté. Ses doigts glissèreent dans les longues mèches blondes, les lissèrent, les ramenèrent en arrière. Le mouvement fit jouer ses épaules sur lesquelles sa propre chevelure se répandit, libre. Et l’idée traversa l’esprit de ces messieurs que les jolies blondes devraient toujours aller par paire…  
D’une main experte – des années d’entraînement - elle releva les cheveux en chignon et fixa la barrette.  
Sa main posée sur l’épaule de sa cadette, elle la fit se relever, se retourner vers elle.  
Riza fit bouffer la frange sur le front… parfait. Rien ne paraîssait, tout semblait on ne peut plus naturel.  
(Évidemment ; elle en savait quelque chose malheureusement : il suffit d’une belle chevelure et d’une poitrine rebondie pour détourner l’attention de bien des mâles de tout le reste.)  
Le seul défaut, se dit-elle, c’était la timidité presque maladive, qui semblait s’être encore plus aggravée avec cette petite séance de relooking. Hélas, elle n’y pouvait pas grand chose.

Elle ôta sa veste et la lui passa. Toutefois, avant que sa nouvelle propriétaire n’ait le temps de la boutonner d’une main quelque peu tremblante, elle lui enfonça le doigt dans la poitrine, à l’endroit du cœur… et posa son autre main sur ses hanches, frôlant le holster :

« Premier Lieutenant Kate Elizabeth Hawkeye, si jamais un homme touche à _ceci_ sans _mon_ autorisation, n’oubliez pas de lui coller votre arme entre les deux yeux. »

 

(Et pendant des semaines après cela, Jean Havoc se demanda pourquoi, foutredieu, dans ses rêves, voyait-il presque chaque nuit une Riza Hawkeye s’offrir une tranche de plaisir saphique avec une Kate Fury indubitablement féminine ?)


	7. Ça sent le roussi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'a des fois on a beau être prévenu des risques, c'est toujours le gros flip à voir en vrai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça sent le roussi, les gars !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc, le reste de l’équipe Mustang, et des terroristes  
>  **Genre :** un peu d’action/humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #15 et 18, « mort dans les flammes/mort de peur » pour 30morts  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Combattre les flammes par les flammes, qui y a pensé en premier ?  
Pour le sous-lieutenant Havoc, la question est purement rhétorique. Pas question de réfléchir à des histoires de chimie, de stœchiométrie, de combustible et de comburant. Cette phrase en boucle est tout ce qui l’empêche de se demander si ce n’est pas lui-même qui va servir de combustible bientôt.

Des terroristes se sont amusés à planter des bombes incendiaires ; aux messages qu’ils ont laissés, l’on a vite supposé qu’ils en veulent au « Héros d’Ishval » et maintenant, voilà, ils touchent presque à leur but : le détruire, et ses hommes en prime, ou bien y passer si la contre-attaque est efficace.

Les flammes font rage autour d’eux et Jean Havoc se considère déjà comme mort.   
Outre l’incendie allumé par ces fous, voilà t’y pas que le Colonel lui-même crée ses propres flammes pour riposter !

La chaleur est suffocante. Il sent les petits cheveux sur sa nuque frisoter tous seuls, un peu plus et ils crameront, devine-t-il. Déjà des flammèches les frôlent, s’échappant follement du brasier alentour. Un tourbillon rugit autour d’eux et coupe toute fuite, pour eux comme pour leurs adversaires. Ils sont tous prisonniers de ce bâtiment transformé en enfer ardent et en passe de s’effondrer.   
Ils ne tiendront plus bien longtemps.

Les autres, leurs adversaires, tombent, les vêtements déjà roussis et fumants. Ils n’ont pas eu le temps d’être réellement brûlés, sans doute, mais ont été simplement rattrapés par les fumées toxiques et le manque d’oxygène. C’est plus propre et peut-être plus honorable pour le Colonel mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

Et tout explose.

Le toit, soufflé, s’envole.

Curieusement, sans débris qui les écraseraient en retombant.

Et les flammes s’évanouissent dans l’air pourtant renouvelé au lieu de redoubler.

« Et voilà, se vante Mustang. Leur propre feu, retourné contre eux. Car la vraie maîtrise n’est pas seulement de le créer et le diriger : il faut aussi savoir l’éteindre. Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? »

À qui s’adresse-t-il, à ses adversaires tombés qui ne l’entendent plus ou à ses propres hommes impuissants qui croyaient leur dernière heure arrivée et même déjà dépassée ?  
Ses hommes qui avaient, techniquement, déjà entendu décrire à quel point leur chef disposait d’une puissance monstrueuse, mais ne l’avaient jamais vu ainsi en action...

« Ben on aura tous appris quelque chose aujourd’hui.  
\- Moi, c’est pourquoi nos uniformes portent ces stupides demi-capes à la ceinture. C’est pour le camouflage et c’était ça ou les pantalons marron. J’vous jure. »


	8. Une potiche et deux boulets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lors d'une soirée en civil, Havoc tourne autour d'une fille, laquelle lorgne sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi certaines personnes ont elles le chic pour craquer sur des gens qui ne retournent jamais leur attention ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une potiche et deux boulets  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc -> une fille -> Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** de gen à lose amoureuse  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu et Square Enix, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "potiche" + original pour 31_jours"> (21 août 07)   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~1500

Havoc arriva un peu à la bourre à la soirée. Pas de beaucoup, juste le temps d’avoir déjà un certain nombre bien installé. Pour l’anniversaire d’un vieux pote, ils avaient fait les choses dans les formes, réservé la salle en sous-sol du pub préféré et invité plein de monde, qui ne se connaissait pas forcément, avec comme seul point commun de connaître le type dont c’était la fête. C’était l’occasion de faire des rencontres…  
Il repéra d’abord Fury, discutant avec des gens qu’il ne connaissait pas. Dont une jeune fille plutôt mignonne. Pas spécialement belle, mais mignonne quand même. L’air plutôt timide, mise pas très éclatante.

« Salut Fury.  
\- Ah, Sous-lieutenant Havoc ! bonsoir.  
\- Miss ? »

Elle répondit d’une petite voix, quasiment couverte par le brouhaha ambiant. Mariann, lui avait-il semblé. Ou quelque chose comme ça, du moins. Mais il ne s’embarrassa pas à la faire répéter.

La fille avait les cheveux châtain, d’une couleur tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire, tirés en arrière. Rien de très remarquable. Un petit détail parmi le tout de son visage, pas plus important que le brun de ses yeux, la monture fine de ses lunettes ou son sourire mal assuré. Ce n’est que quand, un peu plus tard, il la vit de dos qu’il s’aperçut de leur longueur. Attachés en demi-queue, ils auraient pu lui arriver sous les épaules, de face ça n’aurait rien changé à ce qu’il voyait. De dos, il constata qu’ils lui tombaient en fait jusqu’à la taille. Bizarre, nota-t-il. Il avait toujours associé les longues crinières aux blondes princesses des contes pour enfants, ou à ces femmes fatales brunes comme la nuit qui triomphent dans le monde du spectacle. Pas au brun clair de tous les jours. De quoi la femme de Hughes ou la petite Scieszka, par exemple, auraient eu l’air, avec une chevelure interminable plutôt que leurs coupes courtes et sages, tiens ?  
En la regardant écarter d’une main ses cheveux pour éviter de s’asseoir dessus en reprenant sa place, il ne put s’empêcher de se dire que c’était bien joli, mais peut-être pas franchement pratique. Encore que, au lit, ça pourrait être… hum, non, il préféra ne pas s’aventurer dans ce champ de pensée pour le moment.

Car après, avant de penser à se concentrer sur une seule fille, il avait encore du monde à voir. Il retrouva Farman un peu plus loin dans la salle, salua le héros du jour, chercha sans succès un Breda invisible, à moins que bizarrement, il ne soit simplement absent (ou encore plus en retard que Havoc lui-même).  
Quand il revint, dûment ravitaillé au bar, dans le coin où il avait aperçu la petite demoiselle un peu plus tôt, il la retrouva seule, faisant tapisserie, s’intéressant vaguement à ce que racontaient les gens de la table voisine mais sans plus. Il lui proposa de lui offrir un verre, ce qu’elle déclina, gênée, montrant une pinte à peine entamée : « Votre ami m’en a déjà offerte une tout à l’heure. Peut-être plus tard ? » Quelque chose lui disait qu’elle était vexée qu’il l’ait ensuite laissée plus ou moins tomber pour aller faire la conversation à d’autres personnes sans qu’elle-même trouve l’aplomb de le suivre. Elle ne devait pas encore connaître Fury non plus, en fait. Le champ était donc libre.

Hélas, il s’épuisa en vain à lui faire la conversation. La demoiselle était mignonne mais un poil trop réservée. Elle s’en excusa d’ailleurs, regrettant de n’être pas très à l’aise dans les foules nombreuses où elle connaissait bien peu de monde. Cherchant à faire, justement, connaissance, il n’obtint pas grand’ chose d’elle. Elle préférait l’écouter que parler d’elle-même. Ça lui plût au début, de se faire mousser un peu, mais finalement tous deux s’en lassèrent. Se faisait-il des idées ou avait-elle l’air de penser qu’être bon tireur, c’était moins classe que maître en communications ? mince, ça serait un comble pour lui, ça !

Enfin, il ne passa pas tout son temps près d’elle, navigua entre les différents groupes de personnes, socialisa, rencontra pas mal plus de monde. Breda ruina d’ailleurs un bout de conversation avec une petite brune piquante en lui tombant sur le dos à l’improviste blague lourde à l’appui. (Tant mieux ou tant pis, cette fille-là n’était de toute façon pas libre. En fait, comme souvent, toutes les filles les plus intéressantes étaient déjà prises. Restaient ensuite les moches et les timorées.)  
Mais entre les verres et au hasard de leurs déplacements, il s’ingéniait à croiser encore et encore la fille repérée en début de soirée. Ce qui n’était somme toute pas bien difficile : elle-même bougeait beaucoup moins et plus lentement autour de la salle et restait facile à retrouver.

*

Une couple d’heures plus tard, avant même qu’on ne puisse qualifier l’heure de fin de soirée, Fury prit congé. Il avait de la famille à voir, ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus eu de permission assez longue pour ça et il avait promis à sa sœur de passer la voir, pouvait pas rester tellement plus longtemps. C’était un bon gars, Fury, un gentil garçon, ça tout le monde le savait. Peut-être un peu plus qu’il ne faudrait parfois, en fait : ou Havoc se trompait fort, ou il y avait là quelqu’un qui souhaitait qu’il soit un peu plus entreprenant. Ben, tant pis ! avec les filles, c’était chacun pour soi.  
Fury fit donc le tour de ses connaissances, salua la jeune fille dont la mine s’assombrit aussitôt. Le voyant partir, elle hésita un peu trop longtemps sur la conduite à tenir. Elle se décida enfin à abandonner là sa boisson et les interlocuteurs à qui de toute façon elle causait fort peu, s’excusa et se dirigea à pas précipités vers la sortie. Ça, c’était très mauvais signe pour Havoc…

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, l’air complètement démoralisé. Sa tentative avait échoué, donc. Havoc en fut sombrement content. Puis, parce qu’il avait l’habitude de se planter lui aussi en amour, il compatit. Voilà, ça leur faisait déjà un point commun sur lequel partir ; elle avait misé sur la mauvaise personne et se retrouvait seule, mais un grand beau gars plus gentil pouvait encore venir la consoler, et qui sait, y faire si bien qu’il raflerait la mise ! n’est-ce pas ? Prêt à la réconforter, il fit mine de l’approcher.

Elle s’était réfugiée dans un coin loin des regards pour cacher sa déception. Peut-être jusqu’à ses larmes ? pas question de la laisser se morfondre ainsi seule…  
Cependant Riza l’arrêta au vol. soi disant, ça n’était pas le moment de venir l’asticoter, qu’il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment, non, surtout pas venir enfoncer le clou.

Il patienta donc, rongeant son frein. Mais quand elle émergea finalement de sa petite retraite, ce fut pour se tenir encore à l’écart de la fête. Elle n’était plus à se cacher dans un coin, mais pas de retour au coeur de l’animation pour autant. Elle se contentait désormais de graviter vaguement aux alentours. Son verre encore à-demi plein à la main, auquel elle ne prenait que de minuscules gorgées et de loin en loin, elle faisait de nouveau tapisserie à un coin de table dans le fond.

À ce moment-là, il aurait très bien pu aller l’aborder. Là, il aurait pu tenter de la dérider un peu, la convaincre que puisqu’elle avait déjà fait un premier pas, elle avait encore le droit de s’amuser autant qu’elle voulait. Il ne savait pas franchement s’y prendre avec les filles tristes, mais il aurait tout de même pu tenter le coup. Ça aurait peut-être marché, peut-être pas. Il n’aurait pas pu faire empirer les choses de toute façon.

Coup du sort, la barmaid choisit ce moment pour venir ramasser les verres vides. Une jolie brune dont les boucles souples venaient tout juste balayer les épaules. Il faisait trop sombre dans ce bar pour qu’il distingue la couleur de ses yeux, mais pour ça, il pouvait toujours s’approcher d’elle et la suivre en pleine lumière, rien ne l’en empêchait. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, la fille triste et la serveuse. Rien ne lui disait non plus qu’il pourrait l’atteindre, cette serveuse. Mais comme l’autre reportait son attention sur quelqu’un d’autre et échangeait quelques mots avec... son frère, lui semblait-il, ou peut-être juste un ami, qu’est-ce qu’on lui avait dit quand on le lui avait présenté, celui-là, déjà ? enfin, bref, elle était occupée ailleurs en ce moment... Abandonnant la demoiselle à son rôle de potiche, il suivit la serveuse.  
Ça n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait plus de chance avec elle, non, derrière la barrière du comptoir et habituée à côtoyer quantité d’hommes de tous les types, mais elle était déjà drôlement plus engageante… il était encore temps de prendre un nouveau départ avant la fin de la nuit, il lui restait une chance de se rattraper ce soir-même, sans avoir à attendre encore la fois suivante, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être malchanceux à _chaque_ fois...


	9. Une histoire de fantôme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faites faire à une bande de vaillants soldats des heures sup' avec un fantôme, qu'est-ce que ça donnera ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une histoire de fantôme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** l'équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** humour bête  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes** #18, « mort de peur » et #28, « mort avec un crayon dans le nez » pour 30morts  
>  **Notes :** inspiré de la deuxième moitié de l’épisode 37 et du bonus au premier roman. ~~Qu’est-ce que j’ai pu couiner bêtement sur ce passage, dans ses deux versions !~~  
>  (Ne prenez pas ça comme du bashing : je les adore, tous, mais comme on dit, "qui aime bien châtie bien" ^^;; )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 1000

Une fois de plus, le colonel Mustang avait mal géré sa paperasse administrative. Voilà toute son équipe coincée au retour d’une mission en heures supplémentaires à un horaire complètement indu. Tout ça parce qu’il les avait sortis sur le terrain sans besoin réel et surtout sans prendre soin de régler d’autres tâches plus urgentes avant. Résultat, ils se retrouvaient à devoir vérifier et justifier des tas et des tas d’attributions de missions extérieures sur le QG Est et les avant-postes en dépendant sur une durée semblant remonter aux calendes grecques.  
Des heures passées sur ce travail monotone et rébarbatif… la nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette, les autres bureaux de l’étage s’étaient tous vidés. Pour un peu, on croirait qu’ils étaient seuls au monde et comptabilisaient le travail fourni par des disparus, des morts, des fantômes…  
C’est ce que laissa échapper Farman, d’une voix plate qui retentit lugubrement dans le murmure des pages et des crayons, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Whoo, t’as failli me faire peur, c’est malin ! protesta mollement Havoc.  
\- À propos de fantôme, intervint Breda, vous connaissez la rumeur ?  
\- Quelle rumeur ? demanda Fury d’une petite voix mal assurée.  
\- Le fantôme du quatrième étage.  
\- Ah oui, fit Farman : on prétend qu’à minuit, le fantôme d’une secrétaire morte en service apparaît. »

Fury se figea sur son dossier, inquiet. Havoc ôta sa cigarette de sa bouche quelques secondes.  
« Mais… mais il vient d’où, ce fantôme ? voulut savoir Fury, presque tremblant.  
\- On dit que la pauvre fille est restée travailler trop longtemps, qu’elle s’est endormie en vérifiant la comptabilité d’un colonel qui détournait les stocks de trombones et qu’elle s’est affalée sur son bureau… » commença Breda d’un ton théâtral, faisant planer le mystère. Et Farman compléta, d’une voix sépulcrale :  
« Et elle est tombée, comme ça, et s’est empalé le nez sur son crayon, qui lui a transpercé le cerveau. Elle s’est tuée sur le coup. »

Un glapissement terrifié retentit à ces mots. Havoc en laissa échapper sa cigarette.  
« Fury, au nom du ciel, pas la peine de hurler si fort !  
\- Mais… mais… mais…  
\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! combien de fois faudra-t-il répéter que les fantômes n’existent pas ? râla leur colonel.  
\- Ah, permettez, Sir, les gars de la Deuxième Section disent qu’ils l’ont vue ! elle avait des cernes monstrueux, les yeux bleus et du sang et de la cervelle en bouillie qui lui dégoulinaient du nez !  
\- C’est ça, et ils l’ont sans doute vue qui hantait le bistro du coin un soir qu’ils revenaient d’une bonne biture, ironisa Mustang.  
\- C’est très sérieux, Colonel ! il ne faut pas plaisanter avec les esprits, s’entêta Breda. Imaginez que vous la fâchiez ? elle viendra nous empêcher de finir notre boulot dans les temps ! »

Là-dessus, Fury se mit à pleurer. Roy s’énerva de plus belle :  
« Gnégnégné. He bien qu’elle vienne, et nous lui présenterons Havoc. Le fantôme d’une secrétaire qui bossait trop, au moins, ne pourra pas lui reprocher son boulot, pas vrai ?  
\- Ah, c’est spirituel, ça, » bougonna l’intéressé.  
Breda ne put s’empêcher de pouffer, malgré l’atmosphère plombée.

C’est là qu’une voix froide, qu’ils auraient jurée venir d’outre-tombe, retentit :  
« Messieurs, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons encore une pile conséquente de dossiers à traiter, que nous en avons encore pour deux bonnes heures au moins et qu’il se fait tard ? »

Tous sursautèrent de nouveau à l’injonction de Riza Hawkeye. Mais avant qu’ils puissent soit protester soit acquiescer, selon, l’horloge se mit à sonner, égrenant les coups de onze heures, que chacun compta avec angoisse. En lieu d’un douzième qu’il se surprirent à attendre, un vagissement de peur se fit entendre : Fury, terrifié, tassé sur sa chaise, qui continua ensuite à gémir doucement.

« C’est pas bientôt fini, ces conneries ? soupira Mustang, excédé. On ne va quand même pas refaire une chasse aux fantômes pour vous convaincre de vous remettre au travail !  
\- Elle ne se montrera pas si on la cherche, mon Colonel ! Elle se cachera, puis elle apparaîtra quand on ne s’y attendra plus, et elle va tous nous tuer.  
\- N’importe quoi…  
\- On va tous mouriiir ! » sanglota Fury, envoyant promener tous les stylos à sa portée dans un geste de panique. Puis il se recroquevilla plus encore sur sa chaise, pleurnichant hystériquement.  
« Hey…  
\- Fury, un peu de calme, bon sang ! vous êtes un soldat, ou une fillette ? »

Mais il n’écoutait pas, définitivement persuadé que le fantôme viendrait dans l’heure qui suivrait lui arracher le cerveau à coups de crayon.

« Adjudant Farman, Sous-lieutenant Breda, dites-lui que vous avez inventé toutes ces fariboles, grinça Mustang.  
\- Mais, Colonel…  
\- C’est un ordre.  
\- Le fantôme… »

Riza s’empara du pistolet négligemment posé sur son bureau, l’arma et le reposa, calmement : clic, toc. Silence.  
« D’accord, d’accord, le fantôme ne viendra pas si on est nombreux et sur nos gardes, » concédèrent-ils.  
En pure perte : Fury, mort de trouille, ne les entendait même plus, ressemblant étrangement, dans sa prostration, à Havoc le jour où il s’était vu rejeté en faveur d’Armstrong.

« J’crois qu’on en tirera plus rien ce soir, conclut ledit Havoc, toujours aussi flegmatique.  
\- Rhaa… j’en ai marre ! Remettez-vous au travail, tous, sans exception, et que plus personne ne parle de fantômes ! interdiction formelle de dire quoi que ce soit d’inutile à ces foutus papelards ! Allez hop exécution ! » tempêta leur officier commandant.

Sur le coup de la colère, il rappelait bizarrement à ses subordonnés le FullMetal Alchemist. Mais, notant son degré d’énervement, tous jugèrent plus sain de ne rien lui en faire remarquer. Et se remirent à travailler comme il le leur demandait si gentiment.

Même Hawkeye remit la sécurité de son arme avec l’ombre d’un sourire de satisfaction en voyant leur diligence : s’il fallait en arriver à de telles extrémités pour mettre le colonel lui-même au travail et à motiver tous ses coéquipiers, peut-être devrait-elle tenter de monter elle aussi de nouvelles histoires de revenants, qui sait ?


	10. Jusqu'à ce que la mort...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours de sa vie jusqu'à la fin, et puis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** amour/humour/louzesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes** #o2 et 10, « mort de rire » et « mort à cause d’un animal » pour 30morts  
>  **Continuité :** un peu dans le futur  
>  **Avertissements :** ce pauvre Roy en prend plein la tronche... et, aussi, ses considérations flirtant avec la misogynie ne regardent que lui.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Ce fut une nuit de rêve, presque trop belle pour être vraie, une de ces nuits qui unit plaisirs immédiats et bonheur prolongé d’une union avec l’être aimé. Roy s’en réveilla d’une humeur profondément satisfaite, baignant dans la tiédeur douce d’un lit partagé. À ses côtés, une masse chaude ; sur l’oreiller, une chevelure longue étalée ; une respiration calme et fond et un parfum d’amour baignant le tout. Il s’abandonnait complètement dans cette ambiance tendre. La passion violente de la veille l’avait laissé sur un petit nuage. 

Oh, faire sa vie avec _Elle_ , la garder pour toujours à ses côtés et se réveiller chaque matin dans ce lit, tous les deux, ensemble jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare... et tout le tralala de circonstance. Il se retourna pour mieux l’enlacer, l’attirer tout contre lui. Ah, sa chair chaude et douce et... et, il y eut tout à coup quelque chose de bizarre. Une texture inattendue. Ça n’était ni le tissu d’un pyjama ni de la peau nue. C’était... velu. Mais bien vivant.   
Il n’avait pas fait bien attention la veille au soir, non, il n’a pas beaucoup regardé sa chère et tendre ; il faisait sombre et il avait l’esprit focalisé sur... certaines parties qui éclipsaient tout le reste. Et voilà que la masse de chair couverte de poils se mettait en mouvement contre lui, un corps qui se réveillait et cherchait à son tour à mieux profiter de l’étreinte. Le jeu lui plairait si, si... oh non, il ne pouvait aller au bout de cette pensée. Avait-il commis une erreur, allait-il au devant d’une grosse déconvenue ?

Le cœur battant, s’efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique, il réfléchit à toute vitesse : n’aimait-il Riza que pour son apparence ? Non, clairement non. L’aimerait-il quelle que soit son apparence ? Elle toujours si impeccable pendant les heures de service, si jamais dans l’intimité civile elle se révélait mal tenue, pas féminine, et puis de toute façon plus tard quand elle vieillirait et que fanerait sa beauté et... pouvait-il l’imaginer par exemple malade, déformée... enceinte ? Ses pensées dérapèrent du côté des projets d’avenir, de mariage. Oui, mille fois oui. Il était sûr de lui et sûr d’elle !

Alors qu’il s’épanouissait dans cette certitude, que dès qu’elle serait pleinement éveillée, il la demanderait en mariage, le contact brusque mais inimitable d’une langue sur sa peau le refit changer d’idée. Oh, ils pouvaient d’abord prolonger les festivités et ensuite voir à officialiser ; rien ne pressait...  
Mais... tout de même... cette langue, là, sur sa cuisse, justement n’était pas bien pressée, et pas non plus très habile. Incomparable avec la nuit précédente. (Heureusement d’ailleurs ; il était maintenant bien assuré que ça n’aurait rien changé à son amour pour Elle mais ça aurait bien pur refroidir ses ardeurs pour leur première nuit, ce qui aurait été bien dommage selon lui.)

Il avança une main pour caresser d’un geste encourageant la chevelure. Geste qui resta sans effet... mais non sans conséquence. Car, réalisa-t-il soudain : si le visage de Riza, drapé dans ses cheveux détachés, était ici niché tout près de son épaule... alors, là plus bas, sous les draps... Son cœur manqua un battement.

Il se redressa brusquement, arrachant les draps. 

L’exclamation surprise de sa compagne fut noyée par un aboiement joyeux. 

Il fallut encore à Roy une longe seconde pour reconnaître en la forme noire qui accueillait son regard incrédule le trop fidèle Black Hayate.  
Il se laissa retomber sur l’oreiller, en proie à un fou rire nerveux inextinguible.  
 _J’ai failli faire ma demande en mariage à un chien._  
Et voilà qu’il riait, riait, hurlait, de rire, jusqu’à en pleurer et en mordre l’oreiller. Mordre l’oreiller dans lequel il bavait, au passage...  
 _Et le jour où on sera effectivement mariés et où les enfants se glisseront dans le lit la nuit pour dormir avec Papa-Maman ou le matin pour un réveil à grands coups de câlins ça a l’air tellement idyllique mais si jamais ils tombent en pleine scène primordiale, oh, non._  
Essayer de se calmer n’amenait à rien. Secoué de ce rire hystérique, il lui était impossible de respirer calmement. Au point de s’en étouffer. Emballé dans son délire, la tête lui tournait.  
 _Roy Mustang, tué par ironie ?_

Une paire de claques le ramena à la réalité.

À son second réveil ce matin, le visage de Riza l’accueillit, l’air non pas aimant comme il aurait espéré, mais compassé.   
Il ne saurait jamais justifier l’épisode précédent, mais au moins, se disait-il lamentablement, elle n’était ni irrémédiablement furieuse ni complètement dégoûtée ?  
« Une crise de nerfs ? »  
Il hocha la tête et bredouilla une excuse.  
« Si c’est ça l’effet que ça vous fait de... »  
Riza laissa traîner sa phrase. Coucher avec elle. Se réveiller aux côtés d’une vraie femme et pas d’une fille tarifée. La voir elle particulièrement : devait-elle être vexée ?

« Je me suis vu dans l’avenir. Loin, loin dans l’avenir. Trop loin sans doute. »

Elle le regarda alors comme s’il venait d’avouer qu’il se croyait déjà mort ! Mais... pas comme s’il valait mieux mourir que d’être à ses côtés, tout de même ?

« Oh, non, ça sonnait sans doute très mal. Je veux dire. »  
Que d’un certain point de vue ça n’était pas faux : que puisqu’il venait de trouver comme il espérait faire sa vie, il prévoyait aussi quelle en serait la fin aussi ? Certes, penser à sa propre mort est rarement très agréable, pour lui à ce moment, en contraste avec la nuit précédente où il s’était senti tellement vivant, c’était encore plus étrange. Mais au point où il en était rendu...  
« Enfin. J’étais en train de me dire qu’aussi loin que je puisse me voir, j’espérais que ça serait toujours avec vous. Qu’il fallait que je vous le dise. »  
Et il improvisa la dernière partie ;  
« Et que si d’aventures vous deviez répondre en farcissant de plomb pour m’apprendre à être trop direct ? Ça m’irait aussi très bien.  
\- Vous plaisantez ?  
\- Jamais avec vous.  
\- Vous êtes fou...  
\- Complètement. »  
Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de s’épancher, elle le prévint, sérieuse comme il l’avait toujours connue :  
« N’allez pas me répondre « fou de vous », surtout. Et, je n’apprécie guère l’idée que vous avez l’air de vous faire de moi d’avoir la gâchette si facile, mais si vous insistez, je peux toujours me conformer à ce fantasme.  
\- N’en faites rien. Je préfère tout de même quand vous exprimez vos sentiments de manière moins brutale. D’ailleurs...  
\- Si vous êtes sérieux dans votre proposition, laissez-moi le temps d’y réfléchir.  
\- Tant que vous voudrez.  
\- Je dois d’abord nourrir Black Hayate, et pour le reste nous verrons plus tard. »

Se drapant dans un drap, elle l’abandonna là sur le lit, seul à gamberger sur ses certitudes et ses doutes à la fois. La chien passait avant lui, bon, mais elle se comportait ainsi de manière bien décontractée devant lui et n’avait pas l’air d’accueillir ses idées trop défavorablement, n’est-ce pas ?


	11. Tragédie classique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vous avez dit "tragédie" ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** les militaires, mention de Fury/Havoc  
>  **Genre :** une touche d'angst/gros nawak pour le reste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones pour les personnages ; une partie de l'intrigue est emprunté à William Shakespeare et une citation à Charles Baudelaire, mais ces derniers sont dans le domaine public désormais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Notes :** un énorme mish-mash entre premier anime et manga/Brotherhood, complètement hors continuité, juste pour le fun !   
> **Avertissements :** j'ai des idées sévèrement bizarres parfois ^w^  
>  **Thème** #25, « mort tragique » pour 30morts  
> sur une suggestion de Nelja pour l’idée de la “tragédie” *glousse*  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1400

Voilà, il en était arrivé au moment qu’il redoutait le plus. Toutes les péripéties précédentes étaient passées en un clin d’œil, il avait à peine eu le temps de les vivre que déjà elles s’étaient enfuies et il n’en gardait qu’un souvenir confus.  
L’annonce des intentions marieuses de sa mère, le bal où il devait rencontrer son prétendant et peut-être d’autres, où finalement il trouva l’amour en une toute autre personne ; cette nuit d’été où il craignit tant que son balcon s’effondre sous le poids de ses sentiments – si cela avait dû se produire, il serait tombé droit dans les bras de son amant ! Et alors quoi, auraient-ils improvisé une toute autre histoire, qui se serait mieux finie ?

Mais non, tout s’était déroulé comme ça le devait. Échange de vœux, mariage secret – comme son cœur battait fort à ce moment !

Puis la mort du cousin, la guerre ouverte, son amant exilé à l’autre bout du pays, et la menace de cet autre mariage. C'était bien plus que son petit cœur ne pouvait supporter.

Tremblant, il porta la fiole du Frère à ses lèvres.

Entendre les lamentations des parents, sentir les bras de Breda emporter son corps inerte, c’était terrible à supporter. Mais il lui était impossible de réagir, désormais… 

Ce mausolée était vraiment lugubre ; le corps d’Archer étendu non loin de lui, parmi les gisants, lui donnait des frissons.   
Enfin, Havoc entra et vint se lamenter devant lui. Épreuve plus douloureuse encore que la mort… rien, vraiment rien, n’était pire que de l’écouter gémir et le sentir caresser son visage, baiser ses lèvres, sans pouvoir lui rendre ses mots d’amour et ses baisers, figé dans la mort.   
Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour infléchir le cours des choses.

Las, quand il put enfin se libérer de la gangue de sommeil glacé qui pesait sur lui, il était trop tard, bien trop tard ; son amant gisait mourant à ses côtés – empoisonné pour de bon ; cette fois, nulle drogue fantaisiste pour simuler la mort, mais bel et bien un philtre portant le sommeil éternel.  
Aucune de ses suppliques ne l’en tira, aucun de ses mots n’avait le pouvoir d’une formule enchantée pour le réveiller ; ses larmes non plus ne purent laver le poison de ses lèvres.

Seul, il était définitivement seul, leur plan secret avait échoué, son amour déjà froid entre ses bras, happé par l’atmosphère sépulcrale… il était seul à respirer encore dans ce tombeau, seul parmi des dizaines de cadavres, il était censé faire déjà partie de cette assemblée, qui l’appelait doucement…

Avec un dernier sanglot, il tira la dague à la ceinture de Havoc.  
Sa nourrice lui avait bien expliqué, quand il n’y avait personne pour les entendre, où placer la pointe, sur son sein, pour être sûr de bien percer le cœur…  
Un flot vermeil jaillit sous la lame d’argent, souillant le corsage de sa robe mortuaire, les atours préparés pour ses noces et dont ils avaient fait son suaire. Comme si un songe prémonitoire leur avait suggéré l’issue fatale de leur histoire.

Il y eut encore des voix lointaines auxquelles il ne sut prêter attention, trop occupé qu’il était à mourir pour de bon, cette fois. 

Voilà. Fini. Tout était terminé. Plus rien. Le rideau tomba, les lumières s’éteignirent. Et dans la semi-obscurité, une nouvelle voix s’éleva, une voix assourdie qui récitait…

> Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,  
>  Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux ;  
>  Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,  
>  Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux,
> 
> Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières ;  
>  Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,  
>  Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières  
>  Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.
> 
> Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique  
>  Nous échangerons un éclair unique,  
>  Comme un long sanglot tout chargé d'adieu,
> 
> Et plus tard un ange, entrouvrant les portes,  
>  Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,  
>  Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes.

La souffleuse, en fait, prise d’une inspiration subite, leur ajoutait un poème, à mi-voix, rien que pour eux. Ça ajoutait encore à l’atmosphère irréelle du moment, ça et le tonnerre en sourdine qui venait de l’autre côté, les applaudissements auxquels ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention.

Le temps qu’elle finisse son sonnet, tous les autres étaient de retour, pour le salut.  
Ils se relevèrent comme des automates, la lumière revenue sur la rampe en plein dans les yeux, éblouissante.

*

Une fois le rideau définitivement retombé, il retrouva d’un coup une toute autre ambiance. Envolée, son identité d’emprunt pour la pièce, comme si vraiment il avait vécu une autre vie le temps d’un rêve. Il redevenait lui-même, sous le costume de scène, retrouvait ses camarades et non plus des personnages.  
Finie la représentation, fini le rêve, retour à l’atmosphère des répétitions d’avant.

Il retrouvait un monde presque normal. 

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la proposition du Généralissime pour cette fête, que leur équipe et quelques autres de leur choix si besoin, montent une pièce ? Et pourquoi donc Romeo and Juliet ? Armstrong avait dit que c’était sans doute la plus connue. Farman avait suggéré quelque chose de moins sentimental et plus guerrier, avait proposé Lorenzaccio (par la suite, ayant pris connaissance de cette pièce, Cain s’était demandé, eût-elle été acceptée, s’il se serait retrouvé dans le rôle de la jeune fille, ou si le Colonel l’aurait utilisé comme doublure du rôle principal pour éviter de se retrouver lui-même en robe, juste pour une scène). Mais Mustang y avait coupé court, répondant que ce truc, personne ne connaissait, que c’était bien trop long, que les gens s’ennuieraient.   
Riza avait annoncé que son seul veto concernerait Julius Caesar, ça risquait d’être mal interprété.   
Armstrong était revenu à la charge. Et Romeo and Juliet avait été acceptée.

Ce qui fit, forcément, que le Généralissime leur transmit le désir de tous les futurs spectateurs : Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye dans les rôles-titres.  
Ce que cette dernière avait farouchement refusé.  
Ça aurait peut-être pu se négocier, difficilement, mais quand même, arriver à un arrangement ? Non, c’était sans compter Armstrong : il s’empressa de trouver l’arrangement sans discussion.   
Car en plus, le Major s’était mis en tête de répartir les rôles, assisté de Farman, puis de Scieszka. 

« Je ne jouerai pas dans cette pièce, avait tenu Hawkeye, envers et contre tout. Demandez à quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Douce Elizabeth, nous avons dû renoncer à vous pour le rôle de Juliet, mais nous laisserez-vous malgré tout quand nous aurions besoin de votre secours ? »  
Et voilà que cet olibrius se fondait même dans les dialogues de sa pièce !  
« Je vous en supplie, Lieutenant : si vous refusez de jouer Juliet, acceptez au moins d’incarner sa mère. Vous seule feriez une Lady Capulet digne de ce nom. »  
Elle fronça le nez à cette idée : elle, jouer la mère de Juliet ? Elle jeta un regard de côté à Fury, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
« Ça serait tout à votre honneur : sa fille n’avait que quatorze ans, elle-même s'était mariée tôt ; c’était encore une jeune et belle dame elle-même, la rassura Armstrong. Si cela vous tourmente encore, elle n’a que peu de texte à réciter, et en costume personne ne vous reconnaîtra. Surtout si le public est persuadé de vous avoir en Juliet. » 

Après force hésitations, elle finit par s’y ranger. 

« Et pour la Nourrice ?  
\- Je le ferais volontiers moi-même. Quoi que j’hésite avec le rôle de Frère Laurence… »  
Cela valut à Armstrong un regard qui choqué, qui inquiet, de la part de l’ensemble de l’assistance.  
« Je propose le sous-lieutenant Ross, ce rôle lui irait comme un gant.  
\- N’avait-elle pas un serviteur ?  
\- Je l’ai aussi. Aucune crainte à avoir. Notez : _Peter: Denny Brosch_. Je suis sûr qu’il en sera ravi ! »

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à enrôler la plupart de ses connaissances dans ce projet absurde…

*

Enfin, tout ça était maintenant bien fini ; il pouvait se débarrasser de la perruque, du corsage taché de sang artificiel, de la brassière rembourrée. Restait encore le maquillage. Et l’impression bizarre laissée par le final.  
Comme un rêve dont il n’arriverait pas à se réveiller totalement, comme des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiendraient pas. Avec, paradoxalement, l’idée que les sentiments éprouvés pendant tout le temps de la représentation, venus d’un autre monde ou non, étaient eux, bien réels. 


End file.
